


Суеверия

by donemon



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: С Рудом никто не желал работать в паре. Потому что даже если тебе дадут пистолет, гранатомет и пару ящиков взрывчатки, это не значит, что ты тут же отбросишь все суеверия, которыми оброс за свою недолгую - ну, или относительно долгую, но тут все будет только хуже - жизнь.Верно?
Kudos: 2





	Суеверия

С Рудом никто не желал работать в паре. Потому что даже если тебе дадут пистолет, гранатомет и пару ящиков взрывчатки, это не значит, что ты тут же отбросишь все суеверия, которыми оброс за свою недолгую - ну, или относительно долгую, но тут все будет только хуже - жизнь. Верно?

Впрочем, раньше встречались еще несуеверные, но с некоторых пор на них дефицит. Кончились, проще говоря.

Последним был Флайер. Дурацкое имя, а может и прозвище, Руд не выяснял. Во всяком случае, летать этот Флайер не любил, просто ненавидел, в вертолет залезал в самом крайнем случае. Он не был суеверным, просто боялся высоты. "Мне президентской милостью выделили внедорожник, - как-то сказал он, по третьему разу проверяя ремни и надевая наушники еще до того, как лопасти винта начали вращаться, все набирая темп. - Так что я последний раз с тобой лечу, учти". Этот придурок в кои-то веки оказался прав, и Руд удивлялся этому все три недели, что валялся в госпитале и ждал, пока заживут поломанные рука и ребра. Напарника он старался вслух не материть - ему кто-то говорил, что мертвых материть вслух не принято.

До Флайера была Санта. На святую она была похожа, как Руд на проститутку, прозвище выглядело насмешкой. Впрочем, возможно, это было имя, Руд не спрашивал. Она совершенно не умела пить, но после зачисток шла в пивную "расслабляться", а потом вешалась на всех знакомых и малознакомых мужчин. Однажды после пары кружек ей на глаза попался напарник, бурная ночь перетекла в будний день, полный ухмылок и тайных перемигиваний, а потом снова в горячую ночь. Руд уже начал строить невнятные планы и даже купил новый диван, но остатки Санты привезли в пропитанном кровью чехле, и о планах пришлось забыть.

Еще раньше был Молли, который очень любил фотографироваться перед выездом на очередное задание. Недолго был, так что это все, что Руд о нем запомнил.

Сагаву сняли метким выстрелом какие-то подпольщики, когда он прикуривал третью за час сигарету.

Рикко совершенно по-идиотски задавило внезапно поехавшим грузовиком, за передним колесом которого тот прятался от шальных перестрелочных пуль и разлетающихся после взрыва осколков.

Лайлу взрывной волной вынесло из здания вместе с окном. Накануне она потратила треть зарплаты на новую прическу, и Руд, разглядывая изломанное тело на асфальте, долго не мог сообразить, какой цвет волос был у нее до падения, до того, как модную стрижку залило кровью.

Кайо была второй напарницей Руда, и уже после ее смерти коллеги начали посматривать на него косо. Если учесть, что она продержалась всего четыре месяца - на пять недель дольше бесславно почившего Дэйнаста - их можно было понять.

Даже удивительно, что жертвой проклятия Руда ославили только к четвертой перемене напарников. Как перемена блюд, да-да, очень смешно. Пустые тарелки заменяют на полные, мертвых напарников - на живых. Если Руд действительно проклят, то не помогут ни гранаты, ни гранатометы, ни вера в забытых богов. Понятно, что после смерти Флайера несуеверных бойцов в ШинРа не осталось. Руд собирался до самой пенсии (а серьезно, из ШинРа хоть кто-нибудь уходил своими ногами на пенсию?) работать один и удивился больше всех, когда на его стол, помахивая новеньким, блестящим удостоверением Турка, нагловато уселся незнакомый худой парнишка.

\- Рено, - представился он вместо приветствия. - Я типа напарник твой новый. Если справимся с первым заданием, меня зачислят в штат, но я уже бывал в чистках, так что не дрейфь, обузой не стану.

Руд удивленно смотрел, как Рено с пыхтением расшнуровывает ботинок и сует под пятку монетку, и ничего не понимал.

Новый напарник оказался самым суеверным из всех, кого только Руд знал. Полоумные бабки из нижнего города, с руганью посыпающие технической солью пороги своих жилищ, ему и в подметки не годились. Он почти никогда не стригся, даже когда волосы частично обгорали в подобравшемся слишком близко пламени. Его никакими приказами нельзя было заставить обойти машину спереди, даже если она была стоящей на закрытой стоянке прогулочной "легковушкой" президента. Он принципиально не курил и Руду с усмешкой не советовал, а фотографироваться ненавидел так, словно верил, что это нехитрое действо высушит ему душу. Говорят, новичка удалось запечатлеть для пропуска, только когда Вельд догадался пригрозить ему немедленным увольнением. Рено обожал вертолеты, но даже в прошедшем времени не называл полеты "последними" и злился, если Руд нарушал это правило. Кроме прочего он запретил напарнику разговаривать о планах на будущее и заводить шашни с коллегами. Так и сказал: "заводить шашни".

Руд только плечами пожал. Если Рено с ним ненадолго, то эти его выкрутасы можно и потерпеть.

А если надолго - он будет только рад к ним привыкнуть.


End file.
